vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Sheena Fujibayashi
And this time . . . I won't miss the main event! Sheena Fujibayashi is a party member in Tales of Symphonia, and a wrestler for WVGCW. She graduated from EDBW and was one half of the Co-Op team The Summoners with Rydia. The Summoners feigned a split up in Season 06, and in Season 7 she joined up with RPGenie. She would betray them with Rydia securing the Gurl Co-Op Championship in the processes. In Tales of Symphonia Sheena Fujibayashi is a trained ninja from Mizuho, a hidden village in the world of Tethe'alla. Sheena's name is actually an alias; only family members know her real name. She was sent to assassinate the Chosen of Regeneration from the world of Sylvarant, Colette Brunel, but after a few encounters with the Chosen's group, Sheena grows fond of them and eventually joins the group in an attempt to save both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. If Sheena is one of the closest party members, she can potentially go on a Journey with Lloyd as well as get in a relationship with him at the end of the game. In WVGCW Season 4: Like a Glint of Light Sheena debuted on May 22nd, 2014 against resident chef and caretaker Mama. It seemed at first to be Mama's victory as the culinary beast put the hurt on Sheena for most of the first half of the match. But after summoning the heart to kick out of a brutal Chef-5, Sheena countered with her own stolen Chef-5 to get a 2.9 count. Back and forth, they continued further until Sheena would get the upper hand and reverse a second Chef-5 into her signature Showstopper, putting Mama down for the 3, proving both that her tenacity from EDBW remains and that pineapple goes great in curry! Season 5: Dance in the Sunshine On August 7th, 2014, Sheena would join up with fellow summoner Rydia to form a new team, dubbed The Summoners, and debut against another new team, Steak Machina, with newcomer Aigis in Chie's corner. Rydia and Chie would start the match off and go back and forth until a Chie would make a tag to Aigis who gained the upper hand on Rydia until she made a tag of her own to Sheena. Sheena controlled most of the match until a timely finisher reversal by Chie, multiple Coast To Coast tag team moves, and a signature God's Hand by Chie forced her back on the defensive. She would then make a tag to Rydia, who then would eat a Comeback from Aigis before countering it with a Comeback of her own and immediately following up with a spray of Bio, blinding the android long enough to whip her into the corner, and set her up for her brand new Diamond Dust finishing maneuver. Chie would save Aigis and fend off Sheena long enough for Aigis to perform her own finisher, a devastating Vertebreaker, to the summoner from Mist, who barely managed to kick out at the last possible second. After trading submissions and hot tags against each other, the end of the match would see Sheena up against Aigis. With Chie distracted by slamming Rydia with a sunset flip to the outside, Sheena would put her partner in the Gates of Hell, causing Aigis to the tap out, giving the Summoners their first victory and a spot in the tag team tournament! On August 21, 2014, Sheena would first appear as a manager for her new tag team partner, Rydia, who faced a tough challenge against Sheena's fellow EDBW Graduate, Lucina. Despite it not really being necessary, Sheena still made her displeasure known to the referee following Lucina's Comeback. Rydia would go on to win the match with authority. Later that night, Sheena would then go on to participate in a Fatal Four Way match against Princess Daisy, Shantae, and Faith. Sheena and Faith would immediately face off, trading blows and Coast To Coast corner moves. A mid-match switch up then had Sheena taking on Daisy, who tried to put the Summoner away with a Daisy Cutter to no avail, before being summarily dispatched with a combination Showstopper-Divine Judgement combo. However, despite completing a Comeback, Sheena was unable to hit any more finishers for the rest of the match, and was pinned by Faith. On 2014-09-30 The Summoners would face off against Wright Anything Agency in the first round of the Tag Team Tournament and suffer a close loss when Sheena was pinned for the loss.The Summoners would again suffer a loss, this time to 18 Volts in a tables match on the Halloween Episode. Sheena would have a singles opportunity against a tough opponent in Bayonetta but unfortunately even being in control of the match the whole time she would suffer another loss at the hands of a broken table, ending the season with a string of unfortunate losses. Season 6: Fighting of the Spirit On 2015-03-12 Sheena would face off against Franziska Von Karma, and would score a not guilty verdict after a fairly one-sided fight showing that even after a rough last season Sheena wasn't down and out. The Summoners would face off against Space Court on 2015-4-3 and would land a decisive win against them placing Sheena into a fatal four-way Tag team Contendership match. 2015-04-23 would face off against Rinoa Heartilly Zelda and Android 18 for a shot at RPGenie Tag Team Titles, after dominating the match Sheena would pin both Zelda and Rinoa but would eat a timely finisher from 18, costing Sheena another shot at a title. On 2015-06-04 Sheena and her partner Rydia would agree to temporarily disband their tag team, The Summoners, to focus on their singles careers, Sheena mentioning there was something she's wanted to do for a long time. 2015-06-18 we would find out what Sheena desired, a match with former EDBW star Lucina, but Sheena would be rejected and told that she had to earn her way to a match with Lucina who suggested she fight her RPGenie partner Shantae. Little did Sheena know, she did not have to defeat Shantae in order to face Lucina, but after a hard fought battle she would come out on top anyways. Sheena would go on to face Lucina in a brutal 20 minute Iron Woman match at Breakdown 06. After showing a ton of heart Sheena would land the first pin fall of the match almost an unprecedented fourteen minutes into the match, but Lucina would quickly earn 2 falls on Sheena but right in the last minute Sheena would land one last Mizuho Driver to tie the match up at 2-2. Season 7: Rising Up On 2015-10-12 Sheena would face off against Carmen Sandiego in a match that was fairly close until Carmen made the mistake of stealing Sheena's finisher resulting in a beat down by Sheena and a victory. On the next episode Sheena would approach Rydia about Lucina offering Sheena a place on RPGenie, Rydia would tell Sheena that nothing has changed and that she has to do what's best for her. On the next episode Sheena would officially join RPGenie thus disbanding The Summoners. During the Elimination Chamber show RPGenie would retain their tag titles against Bronze Fist and in a shocking swerve Sheena would attack Shantae and would toss her outside the ring to set up a cash in from Rydia in a 2 vs 1 handicap against Lucina. The Summoners would win in a quick match to become the new tag team Champions. On 2015-12-17 Rydia would explain that she did what she did to finally get one over on Terra and to take away something precious from her, Sheena would also tell Lucina that this wasn't personal and that she should just move on. Sheena would then defeat Impa on 2016-01-21. Sheena and her tag partner Rydia would be approached before their first title defense by the leader of the team they would face, Lucca Ashtear. She would explain to them that neither of The Summoners were employed in her future, that Rydia was fire in an I quit match and that Sheena never made it out of developmental. A shaken Rydia would ask Sheena "What do we do?" and Sheena would reply "We win" and win they did, after a brutal TLC match The Summoners would get their first retention and even win the splat wres poll. Not fit to just hold the tag titles, Sheena would compete in the Casualette contendership tournament on 2016-03-12. In her first round she would face off against Tina Armstrong in a tables match, after several broken tables Sheena would be victorious. Before her match Sheena had an interview explaining why she was in the tournament only to be interrupted by her next opponent Sophitia Alexandra. Sheena would tell her all her accolades in EDBW meant nothing here, which Sophitia Alexandra agreed with and that she wanted to strive to be a great champion like Cube or Lucina which angered Sheena to no end. Sheena would end up making Sophitia Alexandra eat her own and would come out the winner in the 2nd round, being the first person in over a year to pin the former EDBW champion clean. Sheena would then face off with a resurgent Poison in the finals, but would come just short of the win. After Rydias loss to Kitana the next episode Sheena would come out to comfort her and tell her that they still have the tag titles. A returning Lucina would come out during this and come face to face with Sheena and hit her with a dual strike powerslam, and a returning Terra Branford would hit Rydia with an Ultima Driver. Season 8: Record Category:EDBW Graduate